


A stray and a Stone

by LzSketchDrew



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Dogs, Dorks, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: First part of the Ace dad au.In which agent stone as a teen meets the grinch and Max the dog
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A rainy Miami summer day had a 17 year old Aban Stone wondering the usually sunny streets. His family had recently moved because of a job opportunity for his father was given. 

He was used to a small town vibe, not a downtown, sunny vacation tourist trap. 

The streets were busy with a few people walking and a few on bikes going down the side of the road by the carts. Alot of the small businesses were opened, a small bookstore, a coffee shop were two places stone has already been in. 

Stone continued walking as he got to a not so crowded alleyway, taking the last drag of his cigarette and then flicked it to the ground, stepping on it with his grey shoes and putting out the flame. He looked down the alley, seeing a brown small brown dog which was shaking. It had a red and green; Christmas colors. 

Stone's heart broke, who would leave a dog out in downtown Miami? Actually, Stone knew alot of heartless humans that would love to put a cold scared dog on the streets. 

He clicked his tongue to get the dog's attention. He noticed the small tag on the dog's collar, though he was too far away to read the tag. "It's ok buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you." 

Stone made sure there was no glass on the alleyway ground before he knelt down. Putting a hand out. He heard the dog whimpered.

Stone reached in his pocket and grabbed a beef jerky stick. He unwrapped it and torn it into pieces. "I promise you're ok. I have some food." 

The dog shakenly took some steps towards stone. 

Stone let the dog eat out of his hand, not making a move to touch the poor creature. The dog quickly ate the food and looked up to Aban's eyes with a pitiful and heartbroken look. 

Aban could read "Max" on the dog's tag. He slightly smiled. "Hello Max." The dog wagged its tail with its name being called. Aban smiled a bit and petted the dog gently. "You'll be ok. Come on I'll take you home and get you a bath and some more food. We'll try to find you're owner." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

It had been a few weeks since Aban had found Max on the streets. His parents and his sister had been alright with stone wanting to keep the dog until he found his owners. He had put posters around town, also seeing posters for this _"Ace Ventura"_ guy as well.

There hadn't been any contacts about the found dog, which Aban kinda expected. 

It wasn't until a bright circle had made an unexpected appearance in Stones room at 12:03 in the morning. 

Stone was still awake, watching Men in black on a VHS player in his room. His tv said flickering with how much the VHS had been played. The sudden glow of this bright golden light circle illuminated the bedroom and Aban had to blink at the sudden light. 

As Aban's eyes adjusted to the light he noticed on the other side was a darkly lit cave with creepy science experiment stuff that looked out of a Jykell and Hyde type of evil lab.

  
Aban noticed a taller figure, a bit chubby around the belly and he had green fur, or skin. Aban wasn't too sure. He could tell from the creature's demeanor that they were upset about something. And Max who was at the end of the bed, perked up and started wagging his tail.

Aban got up, headed towards the edge of the portal. "Um.... hello?" 

The creature quickly looked towards the glowing portal. Its, his, expression hardened as he saw Aban. 

"Human." The ruff voice of the creature sent a chill up Aban's spine.

"Um...." aban looked over his shoulder, seeing Max sitting on the bed. He turned and picked up the mutt, holding him so the creature could see Max through the portal. "Is this your dog??"

The creature's gaze brightened up upon seeing the pooch, and Max started frantically wagging his tail. "You found him?? Can you hand him to me??" 

The creature came closer to the portal, just on the other side and Stone gulped, looking at Max and gently hugged the dog before holding him out into the portal. The felt the creature take the dog from his hands. 

"Thanks."

"....my name's Aban, Aban Stone. You are?" 

"Why would I care for names?" The creature replied and stone rubbed his arm nervously. 

"I might meet you again one day sir."

The green creature thought for a second before putting his hand through the portal. "They call me the grinch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you guys think??

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
